703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Romania
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Tibet |nextseason = Survivor: Mount Olympus |dvd= |returnees = BrianLanigan957 (35, 40) Eatemuptigs (37)}}Survivor: Romania is the thirty-fourth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' All of the tribes had a hidden immunity idol located at their respective camps. **'The Graveyard:' This season, the idols would be hidden within a Transylvanian graveyard, allowed to be searched every eight hours. *'Three Tribes:' As with several other past seasons, there would be three tribes to start the game instead of the usual two. *'Tribe Dissolve:' On Day 10, Tradare was dissolved and only two tribes remained in the game. Moderators Castaways } |rowspan=7 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- | |'samanthacave9' "Samantha" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | |'alexgabriel1999' "Alex" | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |'Cappslock' "Connor" | | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |5 |- | |'MagerToad' "Jason" | | |5th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | |'Kailynknoll0018' "Kailyn" | | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |6 |- | |'Snorchtuffer' "Craig" | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |1 |- | |'totrevalution' "Austin" | | |rowspan=11 |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |17 |- | |'IzzyHindle' "Izzy" | | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |5 |- | |'tdilindsayfan100' "Nick" | | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |6 |- | |'Killerskull2' "Dakota" | | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |13 |- | |'BrianLanigan957' "Brian" | | |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |7 |- | |'munchyoshi' "Rob" | | |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 |10 |- | |'xjuliarae' "Julia" | | |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 |7 |- | |'Eatemuptigs' "Anthony" | | |15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |4 |- | |'XoEllbell123xo' "Ellie" | | | rowspan="2" |Runners-Up |4 |- | |'powerofdeath' "Morgan" | | |2 |- | |'Sonarimo' "Maya" | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Rob | | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left" |Brian | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |Dakota | - | | | | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Izzy | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Austin | | - | - | - | | | | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Craig | - | | | - | | | | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Kailyn | | - | - | - | | | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Jason | - | - | - | - | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Connor | - | - | - | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Alex | - | | | colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Samantha | - | | colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Ivan | | colspan="19" |} Trivia * This is the first Survivor season hosted by Alissa and Sam Links Romania Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Survivor